Dimensions (You're still the same)
by ChaosLover10
Summary: Penny and Gumball are on a peaceful date until a big event causes them to meet two people and they both know Gumball really well.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. ChaosLover10 here. Since my first story got so many good reviews, I decided to try my hand at a new story. Have you ever wanted to meet someone exactly like you or Have you ever wanted to have a clone of yourself? These questions are the bases for this story. This story will take lots of time to make because it will probably be my longest story ever. Hope you enjoy.**

It is no lie that in the World of Elmore weird things happen all the time. There are weird creatures and almost all of them get into strange situations everyday. Elmore may be the weirdest place on earth but a lot more weird stuff happen in space. Space is so full of odd and questionable events and situations, that it makes scientists acquire massive headaches trying to comprehend it. From planets singing a broadway musical to galaxies having a 3 legged foot race. Only a few people can understand all the random cosmic events. Some of them spiritual, some mystical, and some just plain on unlikely. Lots of the events causes a chain reaction that make new events happen. It can be very minor or very major. From turning grass to a darker shade of it's color, to having entire planets sucked into a wormhole to the other side of the universe. These events break the laws of physics, space, and time itself.

(Saturday, 9:15pm, Jötunheim Residents/ Mountainside)

Hector: So what is it you wanted to show me mom?

Mrs. Jötunheim: (Flying on her broom and points) Just take a look at the sky sweetie.

Hector: (Looks at the night sky and sees two star-like fireballs with long tails that seem to be heading towards each other from opposite directions) What are those mom?

Mrs.Jötunheim: Those are Hypervelocity stars.

Hector: Hyper-velocity stars? What are those?

Mrs.Jötunheim: Well I'm no Cosmologist, but Hypervelocity stars are extremely fast moving stars that are usually caused by when a black hole rips a star from it's place and swings it around at high speed. Some say they go so fast, that they break the laws of space itself, and I'm only talking about one of them. So what do you think will happen if two got near each other?

Hector: I don't know mom.

Mrs.Jötunheim: Thats right. No one knows what will happen. When people notice things they don't understand, they label them as weird, mysterious, or even crazy. Space is full of weird and mysterious things, and no one can predict the outcome of any of them. Not even me. The best I can do is calculate when these mysterious events are going to happen.

(Meanwhile at the Krueger Residents/ Mansion)

Vlad: (On the roof, Looking up) These strange cosmic events are truly spectacular Carrie. They have a very unusual, mystical power to alter the ways of the universe.

Carrie: Really? How so dad?

Vlad: Well, Back in my day about over 200 years ago, my brilliant friend named Sir Herry Besermo found a new, mysterious, unknown, metal alloy, that he saw falling from the sky when he was just taking a daily stroll in the park.

Carrie: Sir Herry Besermo? I think we've learned about him last month. Didn't he like invent steel or something?

Vlad: He did, but he couldn't have done if it wasn't for that mysterious metal he found. One day everyone was using iron but then he found that unusual metal and the next day almost everyone was using steel for almost everything.

Carrie: Couldn't someone just like toss him the metal, or something?

Vlad: He was the only one who was at the park and I'm pretty sure that no one could have tossed a 100 pound metal tablet from 200 feet in air. He had to contact me by telegram to help carry it to his study household.

Carrie: So in a way, you helped to make one of the world's greatest metals dad.

Vlad: Yes in a way I did. That event actually got me interested in studying the world's events and mysteries. To help me in my study, I got a job as a railroad worker. For years I studied all things natural and unnatural of the earth.

Carrie: How many?

Vlad: Oh I don't know probably about 12, 13 at best. I enjoyed doing it so much.

Carrie: Why did you stop Dad?

Vlad: Well, when I was working on the railroad one day, my crew and I stumbled upon an old abandoned library, and we checked to see if anyone was there to tell them that the building was going to come down. We went inside the dark, and dusty library and saw over 8,000 books but then we saw something frightening. Random books became possessed and started to float, the door began to rapidly shut, and open again, and then we heard a demonic voice saying turn back over and over again. My crew and I quickly ran out, and we told the captain about what happened and decided to build around the library. The thing is, I was still curious about what made everything become so possessed. So one night I came back to the library and no surprise everything became possessed once again and that demonic voice kept on saying turn back, but I wasn't afraid nor was I leaving. The spirit became more violent and began to toss books at me. I explained to the spirit that I only want to understand the spirit better. The demonic spirit started to turn down violence and it said ask what I want to know. I simply said all I want to know why was it so angry. The spirit explained that it was as young as I am when it was involved with accident that made the owner of library loss their life. The owner of library kept experiencing robberies by people and the owner saw a few people about steal an important book while upstairs. The owner was about to stop them but on the way down the owner tripped and broke their neck. The burglars tossed the book and ran. The owner clinging on to life by a thread turned to a certain page of book and said a mystical chant that allowed the owner to become a ghost.

Carrie: Wait was the book, The Forbidden Book?

Vlad: Yes it was. The price of becoming a ghost was that you could talk by possession of objects. For years the ghost of library was alone and had to scare people off to keep from stealing any more books until I showed up. I promised to the ghost I wouldn't steal any books. Thanks to my promise, the spirit was finally able to have trust and in return the spirit showed me the form it acquired by possess a mirror. When I saw the ghost for the first time, I discovered that the ghost was a beautiful female with long white hair, and a gorgeous figure and face. After that day I began to come to the old library everyday after work. Getting to understand the feminine ghost. She showed me books that have mysterious forces, undiscovered mysteries that the world did not know. While at the same time enjoying her company. After a few months of spending time together, I decided that it was time to confess my innermost feelings for the her. I found out that the feelings were mutual but we couldn't be together because a mortal could not touch a ghost. I was sad but idiotically determined. I wanted to be with her just for at least one day. Being so desperate and determined I stumbled upon a spell in the forbidden book to let me be in contact with her. She warned me it was dangerous and I could lose something meaningful but I didn't care. The rest you know what happens.

Carrie: So you gave everything up just to be with Mom?

Vlad: At the time it seemed like a foolish mistake, but now I see it was just fate.

Carrie: Fate? How?

Vlad: Thanks to that one day, I was able to have a full day with your mother, and have you. (Brushing carrie's hair)

Carrie: But wouldn't you rather spend your whole lifetime with mom, then just one full day?

Vlad: (chuckles) You're too young to understand how a man thinks Carrie. Someday you will.

Carrie:(sighs): Fine

Vlad:(points upwards) Look up it is getting ready to start.

(This is a long Sci Fi cosmic event. If you want skip the boring part and go to the end of it, go ahead, if not I hope you have a good imagination. It's not that bad. ChaosLover out)

In the deep region of space, one blue Hypervelocity star seemed like it was on a collision course with another hypervelocity star that was yellow. Both stars are going at a speed that is 3x speed of light. As the stars were heading towards each other, both stars started to feel the gravity of the opposite star. The increasing gravity of each star made both stars shift into slight curve. Both stars were only a few hundred light miles, but thanks to the slight curve they are not going to hit each other. The stars were able to pass each other, but felt the other star's gravity. Both star made a extreme U turn and came back towards each other, but the same thing happened again and they missed each other. The stars once again made a extreme U turn but it was at a shorter distance than the first. The stars repeated this process until they were in spiral orbit with each other. This is called a Hyper binary orbit. Due to both stars having high mass and ridiculous speed, the orbit of the stars became faster and faster, and suddenly both stars went so fast, that they were able rip away from the other star's gravity and head in opposite direction that they first came in. The rip was signified as a gargantuan shock wave. This shock wave is immensely powerful and unpredictable. There was no telling was going happen. The thing is that this shock wave was heading toward earth.

(Back on Earth, Jötunheim residents)

Hector: Wow that was really amazing Mom.

Mrs. Jötunheim:(Shrugs) Eehh. I seen better back in my day.

Hector: So what weird things are going to happen Mom?

Mrs. Jötunheim: I told you sweety. Nobody can predict what will happen. I know a few things though. 1. What ever happened up there will affect the earth between 12 - 24 hours. And 2. That Watterson kid will mostly likely be in the heat of it.

(Time Lapse/ Sunday, 7:36pm, Exit of Elmore Funland Fair)

Penny: (Sighs) Thanks for taking me out to the fair gumball. I had such a good time.

Gumball: You're welcome. It was fun for me too.

Penny: What about the time at the Dunk 'EM booth.

Gumball: Don't reminded me of that. That booth was rigged beyond belief.

Penny: Gumball you spent like 20$ for 10 balls. First 3 you were close, then the creepy clown guy started to taunt you. You got frustrated and the next 3 balls you missed very badly. He taunted you more and you were very mad. Next 3 balls you were hitting everything but the target.

Gumball: (grumbles) ….

Penny: Last ball you actually hit the target but the ball bounced back and hit you in the face, knocking you out for about 3 minutes, while at the same time not dunking the clown.

Gumball: Like I said it was rigged

Penny: When I tried with just one ball, I hit the target and dunked him.

Gumball: …. I just had unlucky day.

Penny: Well there was good side of doing all that. ( Holds up a light blue kitten plushie)

Gumball: (blushes) I guess.. I had some luck in me. I still can't believe one of the balls went to the booth with the bottles.

Penny: Me too (giggles). I think I'll name little GumGum.

Gumball: GumGum?! Are you making fun of me?

Penny: (Flirty) Maayybbe. It will serve as reminder of who got him for me and keep me company when I can't see you. (Kisses on the cheek)

Gumball: (Blushing intensifies)...

Penny: Hey what time is it?

Gumball: (Looks at watch) It's um.. 7:49.

Penny: Good I still plenty time. Wanna go to the park and just hang out.

Gumball: Sure (Holds her hand, walks)

(Gates of Elmore Park, 8:17pm)

Gumball: ...after that me, Rocky, and Darwin almost drown in a tsunami of paperwork. I didn't think drowning was possible but I'm not a big fan of paper cuts.

Penny:(Laughs) Wow you sure get into of random situations

Gumball: We don't try to. It just happens almost everyday. Even on days I'm not moving something random happens.

Penny: (laughs) I think the world must think you're a random magnet. You attract everything random.

Gumball: Yeah. I'll be right back I'm just get so water.

Penny: Ok (Seats on the bench)

[As Gumball went to the water fountain, both Penny and Gumball feel the wind pick up. Gumball just ignored it]

Penny:(Thinking) "That's weird the forecast didn't say anything about strong winds or an upcoming storm".

[Wind intensifies greatly]

Penny: (Thinking)" Okay this wind getting way too strong". (Gets up and dashes toward Gumball at water fountain)

Gumball: (Finished drinking and turns around) Hey I was coming back to y..

Penny: Gumball I really think we should get off of here quickly!

Gumball: Yeah it does seem to be pretty gusty. Do you know if a storm supposed to…?

[Penny suddenly see a large and long light blue light coming for the sky aimed at Gumball]

Penny: WATCH OUT! (Pushes him to the ground)

[The blue light hits Penny, but it just felt like a big gust of strong wind hit her in the stomach. She screams of shock and is sent flying a few meters away from Gumball on the grass]

Gumball: PENNY! (Quickly gets up and run towards Penny, Lifts her head) Are you Okay? Are you hurt?

Penny: No no. I'm fine (sits up). That felt like if the big bad wolf just blow me away.

Gumball: (Suddenly hugs Penny) I'm so glad you're alright. You should have let me take that hit.

Penny: I couldn't let you be hit what you aren't aware of. (Begins to hug back)

Gumball: Oww (pulls back quickly)

Penny: What happened?

Gumball: That was a massive long shock you just gav…. Penny? Why are your hands sparking?!

Penny: ?! (Looks at hands) What is happening to me?!

[All of a sudden, Penny began to float off the ground against her will, and her hands surging with electricity. Her body then moved into a T pose with hands vertical on the side. Her eyes then glowed white. Suddenly her hands let out streaks of electricity on side. The streaks formed big round white ball of energy and electricity, one on both left and right of Penny. Moments later her eyes turned back to normal and the electricity on her hands vanished. The fairy shapeshifter slowly start to float down feeling a little dizzy]

Gumball: Penny! Are you Okay?!

Penny: Yeah just my head hurts a little. What in the world is going on? (Gets up and back away from the orbs)

[ In that instant, the energy orbs started to make black figure inside of them. The figure soon represent silhouettes of people. The energy orb then drops the bodies that owned the silhouettes. Both the bodies are face down and orbs disappears. A great big moment of silence and shock was shared with the pre-teens]

Penny: Uhm Gumball? Do you have any idea of what just happened?

Gumball: No all of this is too confusing.

Penny: …

Gumball: …

Penny: Gumball? I think we should help these people out.

Gumball: ...Okay, but please be careful. (Head towards bodies)

[ The duo went to one of the two bodies that appeared. In Gumball pov. Gumball walk towards the first body and he notice this person was light brown doe with antlers. He got closer and he turned the doe around off the grass. He then notice the dow had girlish figure with a sweater similar to his except the neck and cuffs are orange and a brown skirt that goes to the knees and a pair of orange boots]

Gumball:(Thinking) "Wow she is pretty." Hey..Hey ma'am? Ma'am are you alright?

?: (Starts to wake up and move a little) Ye...yeah I'm fine. What happened?

Gumball: I'm...I'm not sure.

?: (Take notice of the voice and wakes up more) Gumball? Is that you?

Gumball: ...How do you know my name? Have we met before?

?: Gumball? It me Penny.

Gumball:(confused) Penny who?

?: Penny Fitzgerald. We go to Elmore junior high together.?

Gumball:( More Confused) ...I'm..I'm sorry ma'am we kinda have a Penny in our school

?: Yeah it's me.

Gumball: N..no it her over there (points to the Penny he knows)

[While pointing at his Penny, He notice the other person is sitting upright. He was shocked to see a person that looked like Penny before he cracked her shell. He then hears the other person speak]

?: Gumball is that you? Who beside you?

Gumball: Wait a minute! What is your name?

?: My name is Penny, Gumball. You know that.

Gumball: (shocked and confused) Hold on?! Hold on?! Penny..Penny..and Penny?! (points at all 3 Pennys)

Penny: This is way too confusing. How could there be 2 more of me but different.

Gumball: I don't know. Something is seriously messed up.

 **End of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

[The duo went to one of the bodies that appeared. (In Penny's pov.) Penny walk towards the body that was the closest to her while Gumball checks on the other. As she approached the unconscious body, she starts to notice some features this person has that are very similar to her family. For one feature, this person has a peanut-like-body with antlers, just like she used to. She turned the person on their back and brushes off the dirt and grass on the face. She takes a look at the face and noticed that her feathers and face was very similar to hers when she had her shell.]

Penny: (Thinking) "Her face, her shell, her boots, they all seem too familiar, do I know this person?" Excuse me Miss? Miss are you okay?

?: (Wakes up and moves a little) Mmhm, huh?

Penny: Are you alright Miss?

?: (Wakes up more and slowly open eyes) Yeah I think so. (Notice a glowing fairy above her) Wow you're very beautiful.

Penny: Um thanks. Can you sit up?

?: Yeah I can (sits up). What happened?

Penny: I not so sure myself. What's your n…?

Gumball: N..no it's her over there (points to the Penny he knows)

?: (Hears and sees Gumball standing with someone sitting beside him) Gumball is that you? Who's beside you?

Gumball: Wait a minute! What is your name?

?: My name is Penny, Gumball. You know that.

Gumball: (shocked and confused) Hold on?! Hold on?! Penny..Penny..and Penny?! (points at all 3 Pennys)

Penny: This is way too confusing. How could there be 2 more of me but different.

Gumball: I don't know. Something is seriously messed up.

Shell Penny: Wait Gumball, I'm Penny Fitzgerald don't you recognize me?

Gumball: I do,but…

Doe Penny: How could you be Penny Fitzgerald when I'm Penny Fitzgerald?! I broke out of my shell a long time ago.(Looks at Gumball) Gumball you remember what happened right?!

Gumball: I uhm.

Shell Penny: (Little annoyed) Break out of your shell?! How can you do that when my shell is my actual body? My family are not deers and does.

Doe Penny: (Annoyed) My family are deers and does. Because what happened to me my family decided to take off their shells and be happy with their appearance. Hey fairy you seem to be the most different out the 3 of us. What happened to you?

Penny: (Surprised) Well my shell broke because of an accident.

Doe Penny: What kind of accident?

Penny: Gumball accidentally headbutted in a school play.

Doe Penny & Shell Penny: (Stares at Gumball in annoyed silence)

Gumball: ...It was an accident. It did get a happy end though.. But it seems you all are Penny Fitzgerald, just all of you turned out differently then the Penny I know.

Shell Penny: If so, how are we the same? We look so different.

Gumball: I'm not sure.(thinking)...hmm. How about some questions?

Doe Penny: How are questions going to help when it clearly obvious that we experience things differently?

Gumball: Because I know Penny very well. If all of say you are who you are then these questions should easy to answer for all of you. So everyone just take seat on that bench (points to bench beside them)

Shell Penny: Okay. (Stands and walk to the beach)

Doe Penny: Alright. (Stands and walk to the beach)

Penny: You're sure this will work Gumball? (Walks to the beach)

Gumball:They're really simple ..Ok. All of you have to answer. Question 1. What is the day you were born?

Shell Penny: May 16.

Doe Penny: May 16.

Penny: May 16.

Gumball: That's one. Question 2. Are you allergic to Cherries, Blueberries, or Strawberries?

Doe Penny: Blueberries.

Penny: Blueberries.

Shell Penny. Blueberries.

Gumball: Correct again. What is the name of the club that molly made just with her treehouse?

Doe Penny: Was it the Treehouse Girls Club?

Shell Penny. The Tree Gals?

Penny: Wasn't it the Tree Girls Home?

Gumball: You all are kinda confused about the name because you all haven't been in that club for a long time. Am I right?

All Penny: Yes.

Gumball: How were you able to join the cheerleaders?

Shell Penny: You embarrassed yourself.

Doe Penny: Your questionable cheerleading routine.

Penny: Ruining your dignity and showing you have sweet heart.

Gumball: (Blushes)...All of you are correct again..Ok I want you girls answer at same time. What was the note you sent me about a high school party?

All Penny: Would you be the Jelly in my Peanut butter Sandwich?.

Gumball: You all scored a 5/5.

Doe Penny: ...I guess we are the same person.

Shell Penny: Yeah. I guess so.

Penny: It's true, but still wonder why are we all so different? What do you think Gumball?

Gumball: I don't know. That mystical event might be the cause of all this. But I think I know a certain someone that can help

Doe Penny: Who

Gumball: Hold on a minute. (Walks away a little bit) Here should be good. Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie Carrie.

(Crack)

Carrie: ...(Sighs) What is it Gumball? I was just about to watch Nightmare on Elmore Street.

Gumball: Me and Penny have a confusing situation.

Carrie: Define confusing

Gumball: Follow me (starts walking back). Hey girls, I'm pretty sure you all know our good friend here?

Doe Penny: Yep, Hey Carrie

Shell Penny: Hi Carrie

Carrie: Um..Hi.. Do I know you two?

Gumball: You know don't them, but you actually do know them.

Carrie: (Confused) What does that mean?

Gumball: Carrie I pretty sure you know your friend Penny right?

Carrie: Well yeah. She is on the far left.

Gumball: Well let me introduce you to Penny Fitzgerald on the Right and Penny Fitzgerald in the middle.

Carrie: So..you found people with same name?

Gumball: Not just the same name, they are the same person.

Carrie: (More confused) What?

Gumball: Hard to explain but I'll try. Penny and I were coming from our date at the fair. We decided to go to the park. The wind started to pick up and suddenly a big gust of blue wind hits Penny. She starts to make some weird light ball things, and the next thing we knew, two different version of Penny appeared. Long story short we have two different versions of Penny, along with the Penny we know.

Carrie:..Umm..?

Gumball: Confusing ain't it?

Carrie: Yeah. You got me there.

Penny: We basically need to know why this happened?

Carrie: ..Hmm...This could be the work of what happened yesterday, but I'm not for sure.

Gumball: What happened yesterday?

Carrie: Well for starters, yesterday my dad and I were watching a cosmic event outside. This was when two super fast speeding stars were heading towards each other. My dad was telling me that space was the prime center of all things weird and strange. When the stars got near each other, they started to circle around each other for a while then separated. My dad told me it was over but the weirdness will still affect the earth.

Doe Penny: So us being here is a result of some phenomenon in space?

Carrie: It would seem so but again I'm not entirely sure.

Doe Penny: I guess it the best answer we have.

Shell Penny: It's kinda funny and strange how all of this happened so fast.

Penny: What happened to you before you came here Penny.

Shell Penny: Are you talking to me or her?

Penny:(Points at Shell Penny) You.

Gumball: We really need to solve this name crisis.

Shell Penny: Well I was just leaving school after cheerleading practice and I was supposed to have Gumball walk me home. Gumball said he still had his bookbag in his locker and he said just to wait for him outside. Just as he went back in the school, some blue circle formed around my feet and I was sucked in and everything just went black. Next thing I knew I was here.

Penny: So you were gone in a flash

Shell Penny: Pretty much yeah.

Carrie: (Points at Doe Penny) So what is your story.. Um Penny?

Doe Penny: Well I was just leaving the mall after having a girl's day out with Carmen, Teri, Masami, and Sarah. After I said goodbye we all went our separate ways. Just when I was about to reach my house, I saw a blue light appeared under me and I was sucked in. Now I'm here.

Carrie: So you both were transported here without warning.

Doe & Shell Penny: Yes.

Carrie: I think this could be very problematic for your worlds.

Penny: Why is that Carrie?

Carrie: Well they literally came out of nowhere and it was very sudden. They were doing their own thing back in their worlds. Their worlds is are still going along with ours. Penny with the shell said that she was about to walk home with Gumball. (Faces Gumball) Hey Gumball if you were about to walk home with Penny and she suddenly disappeared out of nowhere, how would you react?

Gumball: Well I guess I would be confused, then I would think that Penny wanted sometime alone, and if I don't see her in a while I think I would freak out.

Carrie: That proves my point. My guess is our worlds are mostly the same with some or major differences. These Pennys still have friends and families that look after them. So I say sooner or later people will start to notice that the Penny is missing without a trace. First family, then friends, and to make things worse we don't know if the door to their worlds would open again.

Gumball: This is really really bad! (Starts to walk around and panic) I can't believe this! All of this is my fault! Why do I keep bringing harm into people's lives!

Penny: What are you talking about Gumball? How is this your fault?

Gumball: I shouldn't have left to get so water! I should have left immediately when you said so! To top that off, I should be the who took that hit of space wind! If I did that then there wouldn't be 3 of you and you all would still be in your own worlds without any problems. (Saddens) It should have been me. (Walks to a picnic table sits with head down and ears drooping)

Penny:(Walk to where Gumball sitting). Gumball (Lifts his chin) you know it wasn't your fault. You know I took the hit because didn't want you hurt.

Gumball: But if I took it these other Pennys wouldn't have problems. This event took them away from their world. Even in other worlds I don't want any bad to happen to you. If I took hit everything would be fine.

Shell Penny: (Walks up) You're wrong Gumball!

Gumball: Huh?

Shell Penny: If you were hit, then the same situation would happen! Only this time, you will actually coming to this world.

Gumball: I don't how that's a bad thing.

Doe Penny: (Walks up) Gumball you will be taken from our worlds to this. Which means we won't know what happened to you and if you're coming back.

Penny: That's right. And don't forget that you have family and friends too Gumball. Im sure they would be worried just as much. Also that wind could have hit either one of us. I just decided you it won't be you because I care for you.

Gumball: I care for you too. I care about you rather you're in this world or another. But I just can't stand it if you got hurt or anyone else you know.

Doe Penny: (Sits next to Gumball) Even in this world you still look and act like the Gumball I know and love.

Gumball: I do?

Doe Penny: Yes you do. As my fairy counterpart said she cares for you. That also means that I care for you too.

Shell Penny: Also me

Doe Penny: Your care and love is not one sided. We care about you just as much and none of us would like to see you hurt.

Gumball: But what about your family and friends?

Shell Penny: (Sits next to Gumball) Don't worry about it right now Gumball. If there was a way to this dimension, then I'm pretty sure there is way out. So don't be down Gumball.

Gumball: (Chuckles) Okay you're all right. There must be a way. I promise you girls that I'll find a way no matter what!

Carrie: Hey remember Gumball. All of this was caused by a strange random event. So there no is guarantee another one will help to fix it.

Gumball: I know but I have hope that this situation will be fixed somehow.

Carrie: Okay I will do my best to help fix this situation. I'll check back at home if I have a book on outside world or dimensions. So I guess I'll see guys later.

Gumball: Hold up wait! There is one more thing I need from you.

 **End of the chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Carrie: What do you need?

Gumball: The thing is..I just realized what time it is and I've got to take Penny home and…

Carrie: Just spill it out.

Gumball: Well I kinda need help explaining this whole situation to Mr. Fitzgerald.

Carrie: Why you need my help with that?

Gumball: Well Mr. Fitzgerald and I have… "A Special Relationship with each other." We have a lot of history together.

Carrie: So what your point Gumball?

Gumball: My point is that I need help explaining that there are 3 Pennys now to Penny's family. I can not go over there and just say "Hi everyone, some weird things happened and now Penny has 2 additional versions of herself, see you guys later."

Carrie: It's a problem if explain it like that.

Gumball: (Sighs) Can you just please help me out here. I mean Penny is still Penny no matter what, not even how they look is a factor. To me, this means that all the Pennys should still be in the same house they know, with the same family, same room, pretty much be treated same like the Penny we know. In order to do that, I must make sure her own parents treats her the same. After all that has happened, this not an easy situation to explain and...

Carrie: Ok ok. I'll help. Sheesh Gumball you didn't have to make up a whole story.

Gumball: (Chuckles) Sorry I guess I got a little too serious there.

Penny: (Walks in of Gumball) Gumball. Sometimes I think you're just a little too sweet at times.

Shell Penny: (Appears on his left) I can't believe you're willing to do much even though we aren't a part of your world.

Doe Penny: (Appears on his right) You really care about us a lot don't you?

Gumball: I'm just doing what feels right to me. Even though the 2 of you are from different worlds, or dimensions, or whatever. All of you are still the same. I don't know what happened to make some things different but at a time like this it doesn't matter.

Penny: Wow Gumball, this so much me in some many ways. It kinda reminds me how we came to be together. Girls I think he deserves a little reward.

Doe & Shell Penny: Agreed

Gumball: What reward are you…

[Gumball was taken aback when all the Pennys suddenly kissed him all over his face, not the lips]

Gumball: (Blushing) ….

Penny: You're so cute when you look so bashful. (giggles)

Gumball: (Blushing harder) ….

Carrie: (Flies away) Okay love birds let's get you guy home already. (Thinking) "Hopefully when I get home, I can still watch the beginning of Elmore Buzzsaw Massacre."

Penny: Yeah lets go, I don't want.. or We don't want dad to get mad right?

Doe & Shell: Right!

Gumball: Maybe he won't be mad at you all, but I bet if will be another story for me.

Shell Penny: Don't worry Gumball, I'm sure we explain everything that has happened he won't be mad.

Doe Penny: And if he believe, then we are gonna make him believe.

Gumball: (Smiles) That good to hear. Alright let's get you girls home. (Starts walking)

[ The group starts walking to the exits of the park to the Fitzgerald's residence. When they reach the gates, Gumball realizes that something was missing.]

Gumball: Oh shoot! We forgot something! Hold on guys I'll be right back. (Starts running)

(1 minute 30 seconds later)

Gumball: Ah here it is! (Starts running back) Hey sorry for the wait everyone. (Runs up to Penny and catches his breath)

Penny: Do you find what you was looking for?

Gumball: Yeah, you forgot this. (Hands her plushie)

Penny: Little GumGum! I can't believe I forgot all about him! Thanks a lot of Gumball!

Gumball: (Starts walking) No problem. He was sitting beside a tree. I couldn't have you forget about him.

Penny: (Holds on to his arm) Thanks Gumball

[ Doe & Shell Penny are walking a few meters behind Gumball and Penny and they start talking]

Doe Penny: (Quietly) I guess those two are really close.

Shell Penny: (Quietly) Technically aren't we just as close to our Gumballs.

Doe Penny: Yes but our Gumballs aren't here. I wish I can have mine here with me.

Shell Penny: I know how you feel, I want my own Gumball here with me too.

Doe Penny: They do act the same as us when we are together.

Shell Penny: Well aren't all our worlds fairly similar just with minor alterations.

Doe Penny: That true it's just I miss him. It's just what we don't find a way back to our worlds.

Shell Penny: You're thinking that too huh? You should know that we know that there is way to get back.

Doe Penny: I know. It's just…

Shell Penny: Hey cheer up. Don't worry so much about it. In the meantime, this world's Gumball is just as cute as ours right?

Doe Penny: (Giggles) Your right.

[ Penny and Gumball are having conversation of their own]

Penny: (Whispers) Hey Gumball why don't you…..…?

Gumball: (Whispers) Are you sure? What about you?

Penny: (Whispers) Don't worry you will actually still be with me. (Lets go of his arm)

Gumball: (Whispers) Okay. (Halts and walk with Doe and Shell Penny) Hey I thought I give you girls some company,that okay?

Shell Penny: Sure. (Holds his left arm)

Doe Penny: I would like that. (Holds his right arm)

[Few minutes later the group makes it to the Fitzgerald residence]

Carrie: Okay we're are you ready Gumball?

Gumball: (Nervous) No I'm not but I must.

Shell Penny: Come on Gumball I know you can do it!

Doe Penny: We know you will do your best Gumball!

Penny: We all believe in you.

Gumball: Okay I'm going in. Oh can you two stay out of sight until I call you?

Doe Penny: Sure

Shell Penny: If it will help?

Gumball: It will.

Shell Penny: Okay. ( Walk to the side of the house)

Gumball: (Take a deep breath) Okay let's do this. (Steps on the porch along with Penny and Carrie, and knocks on the door)

Mr. Fitzgerald: (Opens the door) Watterson.

Gumball: Hello Mr. Fitzgerald

Mr. Fitzgerald: I see you're on time to bring Penny home and who is your friend?

Gumball: This is Carrie Krueger. A friend of mine from school.

Mr. Fitzgerald: Nice to meet you Miss. Carrie. (Stick his hand out to shake)

Carrie: Nice to meet Mr. Fitzgerald. (Stick her hand but passes through) Sorry I'm a ghost I can't touch people.

Mr. Fitzgerald: It's okay. That's understandable. Well come on Penny, your mother is make Spaghetti.

Gumball: Wait Mr. Fitzgerald.

Mr. Fitzgerald: What is it Watterson?

Gumball: …There is something very serious we need to talk about Mr. Fitzgerald.

Mr. Fitzgerald: (Crossing his arms) This better be good.

Gumball: That's why I brought my friend here. To help you the story.

Mr. Fitzgerald: ...Watterson, you have better not have hurt my daughter in anyway.

Penny: No he didn't hurt at all, but I need you to listen to the whole story with a open mind okay?

Mr. Fitzgerald: Fine

Penny: Also I need you too get mom. She needs to listen to this just as much as you do.

Mr. Fitzgerald: This must be very bad.

Carrie: Actually no Mr. Fitzgerald. It's not bad, but to be fair it's not good either.

Mr. Fitzgerald: …(sighs) Marie!..Marie!..

Mrs. Fitzgerald: (In the Kitchen) Yes Patrick!

Mr. Fitzgerald: You need to come listen to listen to this

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Hold on a minute! Let me turn the stove off.

Mr. Fitzgerald: Hurry up apparently this is important!

Mrs. Fitzgerald: …(Walks to the door) What happened here?

Mr. Fitzgerald: We are about to find out.

Gumball: Good Evening Mrs. Fitzgerald.

Mrs: Hello young Gumball. Is there something you need to tell us?

Gumball: Yes I will go ahead and start from beginning. (Takes deep breath) Okay. When me and Penny finished our date from the fair, we decided to take walk in the park.

Mr. Fitzgerald: Watterson What did you do?!

Penny: Dad!

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Patrick please?!

Mr. Fitzgerald: I'm sorry, Watterson please continue.

Gumball: …Okay. When we reach the park, I decided to get a drink from the park's water fountain. As I was Penny started to notice that the wind was pick up very fast. She came to me asking to head home.

Mr. Fitzgerald: We didn't feel any wind hitting the house.

Gumball: The wind was focused on us. We were about to leave but…

Mrs. Fitzgerald: But what? What happened Gumball?

Gumball: Penny..she..she saw some wind that wasn't like any natural wind and it was heading for me but…

Mr. Fitzgerald: What Happened Watterson?

Penny: I saved from being hit but that resulted in me taking the hit.

Mrs. Fitzgerald: (Dashes up to Penny) (Gasps) Oh my goodness are you okay?!

Mr. Fitzgerald: Why didn't you protect my daughter Watterson?!

Gumball: It's not like that I…

Carrie: (Shouts) EVERYONE CALM DOWN!...

Penny: Listen I'm fine. Gumball wasn't aware that something was about to hit him, so I pushed him to the ground so he won't get hurt. Understand?

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Of course we understand. Right Patrick?

Mr. Fitzgerald: (Sighs) Yeah.

Penny: Gumball please continue.

Gumball: Right. I went to check on Penny to if she was alright. See was. But soon we both knew that wind that hit had some strange mystical powers.

Mr. Fitzgerald: Mystical Power?

Gumball: It is very not easy to explain but I will try. The wind made Penny expel some kind electrical energy and that cause two electrical orbs to appear and then two people came out of those orbs

Mr. Fitzgerald: (Confused) Watterson I not following where this is going?

Gumball: Then I will show you..You two can come out now.

[Mr. & Mrs. Fitzgerald are surprised when they see two people step in front of the house but confused about their appearance]

Mr. Fitzgerald: ...Who are they? Why do one looks like my daughter with her shell on? What's going here?

Carrie: To properly explain. I need to tell you the strangeness of the universe.

Mr. Fitzgerald: What do you mean?

Carrie: Well Mr. Fitzgerald. You notice that Elmore is not a normal place live in right?

Mr. Fitzgerald: Yes I noticed a number of times.

Carrie: Well Elmore doesn't even compare to the unknown strangeness that is in the entire universe. On occasions, the total strangeness of our universe is multiplied thanks to rare comic events. One of those strange events were in full effect yesterday day night and only recently started have it's effect on the earth more specifically it have affected Penny.

Mr. Fitzgerald: So what does all of this mean?

Gumball: Remember the mystical powers, along with the electrical orbs I said that appeared?

Mr. Fitzgerald: Yes why?

Gumball: Well it turns out those orbs were some kind of portals. I know this sounds like pure science fiction but those portals turn out to be some kind of door to another dimension, and these two are what came out.

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Wait, What does this all mean?

Carrie: Since Penny made the portals appear, I came up with a conclusion that the energy was somehow copied Penny's entire being and search the entire universe for the same thing. Resulting in this appearing.

Mr. Fitzgerald: And that means what exactly?

Gumball: To cut straight to the point Mr. Fitzgerald. (Points at Pennys) These two that came out the portals. They.. are the same as Penny. Both of them are Penny Fitzgerald but from different dimensions and worlds.

Mr & Mrs. Fitzgerald: WHAT ?!

Gumball: Both of them are Penny Mr and Mrs. Fitzgerald. It just in some ways things are minorly different as you can see with their appearance but other than that everything else is pretty much the same.

Mr. Fitzgerald: What are you talking about they are Penny? Penny is the only Penny I know and have.

Penny: Yes dad, but they are the same as me, it just the appearance that is different. Surely you as least notice one them look like when I still had my shell on right?

Mr. Fitzgerald: … Yes I did, but why is the other looks so different?

Carrie: I can try answer that Mr. Fitzgerald. You see when was still in her shell. Sometimes my friends as would ask What they thought actually was inside Penny's shell. A majority said they believed she was some sort of deer because of the antlers.

Penny: People was wondering about that?

Carrie: Yeah, almost everyone been wondering what you are for a long time now. Many people could not really accept the you were just a peanut with antlers. It really didn't make any sense. No one bordered to ask you though. So I guess the universe actually had a version of you that was a doe.

Penny: So Mom, do understand what has happened?

Mrs. Fitzgerald: ...I do sweetie.

Penny: Dad, what about you?

Mr. Fitzgerald: … I...uhh..

Gumball: (Sighs) Mr. Fitzgerald, I know all this sounds unlikely and made up but all we said is really true. As strange all of this may sound, it really did happen. Elmore is not normal at all and each day people all around get into weird situations. Trust me I know. Almost each day gets weirder. This situation does not even compare to what has happened in Elmore and I know you know that.

: ...I..I do know.

Gumball: So what do you think? Do you understand?

Mr. Fitzgerald: …(Sighs) I don't fully understand but I do believe you're telling the truth. I mean all of you just told me I have two additional daughters. That's not easy for a man understand but… I'll try to make sense of this current situation.

Penny: Thanks Dad! (Dash toward him and gives him a hug)

Carrie: Mr & Mrs. Fitzgerald I must tell you that the cosmic event that cause this is really rare and I don't know when or even if the other Pennys back home but that's not going to stop us from figuring out a way. Until then, I guess you have an opportunity to get to know your "daughters" more.

Mrs. Fitzgerald: (Giggles) I guess we do and I'm pretty sure Melanie will be happy that she two additional sisters.

Penny: Oh yeah. Where is Melanie by the way?

Mrs. Fitzgerald: Oh just watching Daisy the Donkey upstairs. Well when all you are ready just come inside for dinner. Today Spaghetti night. (Enter the house)

Mr. Fitzgerald: Well you all heard your mother. Time for Dinner.

Penny: Wait dad. Can we have a few minutes with Gumball?

Mr. Fitzgerald: ..Fine but make it quick. (About to enter the house)

Gumball: Hey wait Mr. Fitzgerald.

Mr. Fitzgerald: Yes?

Gumball: I just want to say thanks for

being so understanding of this situation. (Sticks out hand)

Mr. Fitzgerald: ..No problem, but this still doesn't change anything Watterson. Remember if one of my daughters says you were disrespectful either one them. (Deep scary voice) I will haunt you down and build a house around you with no doors. Is that clear?

Gumball: Um Crystal Clear Sir.

Mr. Fitzgerald: (Normal voice) Good. (Enters house and close the door)

Gumball: … Oh man. I felt like my heart was going to jump out and run away to Mexico. (sighs) I'm so glad that over with. WHOA!..

[Suddenly all the Pennys came at the same time and hugged Gumball tightly.]

Penny: That was truly amazing how you got through my dad's head Gumball!

Doe Penny: You were so brave and confident with your words!

Shell Penny: You are really awesome Gumball!

Gumball: (Blushing) I..um. (chuckles) It was no problem. But I don't deserve all the credit. Carrie was the one explaining everything in depth.

All Pennys: Thanks Carrie!

Carrie: No problem

Gumball : Seriously Carrie, I can't thank you enough for helping me out.

Carrie: Again no problem. You still know that there is no guarantee that this problem will be solved right?

Gumball: I know but..Don't focus on the negative. I believe that there is a way, we stop at nothing to find it.

Carrie: You're right. Well since everything is done here, I should take my leave and give you and your girlfriends some alone time.

Gumball: (Blushing) ...See you at school Carrie.

Penny: See you later

Doe Penny: Bye

Shell Penny: See ya

Carrie: Ciao

(Crrrraacckk)

Penny: Hey Gumball?

Gumball: Yes?

Penny: Thanks again for everything that has happened.

Gumball: (Blushing) You're welcome.

Shell Penny: You're so loving and caring.

Gumball: (Blushing) I try to be

Doe Penny: You're really special.

Gumball: (Blushing) I don't consider myself to be special, if any you all are the special ones.

Penny: You're wrong Gumball. You are special. You are the most amazing guy I've ever been with. Everything we been through have been the most exciting times of my life. To me you are truly amazing. And pretty sure all of us want to say..

All Pennys: (Blushing) We Love You Gumball!

Gumball: (Blushing & smiles) I Love You All too.

Doe Penny: Would you like another reward Gumball?

Gumball: mmm nah. How about I give you girls one?

Shell Penny: That would be nice.

[Gumball goes to all the Pennys and plants a passionate kiss on their cheeks]

Gumball: (Blushing) It getting late. I have to head on home now. I see you all later.

All Pennys: (Blushing) Bye Gumball.

Gumball: (Waves & Leaves)

Penny: (Sighs) He so awesome.

Doe & Shell Penny: I Agree.

 **End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

(Penny's household/ Front door)

Marie:(Calls out) Melanie! Come to the kitchen! It's Spaghetti night!

Melanie: Coming Momma. (Comes down stairs)

[Melanie then see Penny and two other people entering the house as she comes down the steps]

Penny: Hi Melanie (Enters the house)

Melanie: Penny! (Gives her a hug) You have to come see the new picture I just drew, it really pretty.

Penny: I'm sure it will be, but right now it is time for dinner.

Melanie: (Points) Okay but who are they? Why do one of them look like you with the shell?

Penny: Well that because she is me. The other one too.

Melanie: What do mean?

Penny: In a short story, some magic happened and now there is three of me, but we all look different. So in other words, you have two more sisters now.

Melanie: …So I have three sisters now?

Penny: Yes. I know this seem hard to understand but…

Melanie: Yay! I Have Three Sisters Now! (Passes Penny and gives Doe & Shell Penny a hug)

Penny: (Thinking) " I guess she do understand."

Melanie: So what's your name?

Doe Penny: My name's Penny

Shell Penny: I'm also Penny

Melanie: Wow you both have the same name as my big sister.

Penny: (Thinking) "Or maybe not fully."

Marie: (Shout outs) Dinner ready!

[Everyone walks into the kitchen and pulls out a chair and take a seat]

Marie: I hope everyone enjoys, I added a little something to the sauce that I think you all might like.

…

Penny: Mmm!

Melanie: Yummy!

Patrick: Not bad.

Shell Penny: This is really tasty

Doe Shell: You can say that again.

Patrick: What did you put in the sauce Hon?

Marie: Oh just some sweet herbs and a pinch of cinnamon. So Penny how was your date with Gumball.

Penny: It was great. Everything at the fair was so fun. He won me a stuffed animal.

Marie: That's nice

Patrick: That Watterson kid is going to have his hands full.

Penny: What do you mean dad?

Patrick: Well, aren't all three of you kinda dating the same guy?

Penny: ...Yeah, technically we are.

Patrick: Well wouldn't that cause problems. Wouldn't you all fight over him?

Penny: It would only be a problem if we were different people, but we are the same dad. We are the same dad. We just look different.

Doe Penny: We basically think the same. So if there was a problem, we can talk to each other.

Shell Penny: We all be able to spend time with Gumball. I mean he is already happy that there are 3 of us.

Patrick: And are you all sure he can manage 3 girls.

All Penny: Yes!

Marie: Maybe he can, but I think you all still need to talk about this after dinner.

Penny: We are but I'm sure we will be fine.

Marie: I hope you're right.

[After dinner, the trio headed upstairs into Penny's Bedroom]

Shell Penny: Well, everything is still the same in here.

Penny: Well it is our room.

Doe Penny: Your room to exactly. (Looks around and spot a picture on the dresser)

What that picture over there?

Penny: Hmm? (Picks up pictures) Oh this? It's a picture when me and Gumball first got together.

Shell Penny: Didn't you mentioned that Gumball and you got together by accident?

Penny: Yeah it was at a school play. (Sit on bed) We were doing our roles in the Beauty and Beast play until I started to improvise.

Doe Penny: Improvise?

Penny: I decided that me and Gumball should our first kiss, this completely caught him off guard and he accidentally headbutted me and cracked my shell.

Shell Penny: How does that get you two together?

Penny: I'm not done. Gumball and Darwin took me home to explain what happened to my dad. He didn't take it so well. He wanted me to move to a different school because my form wasn't stable.

Doe Penny: Wasn't stable? What does that mean?

Penny: My form has the ability to shapeshift to almost anything but only controlled by my emotions.

Doe Penny: So you're not a fairy?

Penny: Well this is my normal state. When I'm feeling a certain emotion I change to whatever is necessary with that emotion. And on that night of the play I was an emotional reck. When my dad said that we were going to move, I ran away straight to Gumball's house for support. He didn't agree with me moving so told me break out of my shell and I did.

Shell Penny: Was he surprised?

Penny: Majorly surprised, but I thought he was scared of me so I ran from him. He tried to catch up with me but I was too much emotionally unstable to reason with him. Later on in the woods, he found me sitting on a cliff in a wolf form. He told me that he doesn't care what I look like and he kissed me until I turn back to normal. And been together ever since.

Shell Penny: Wow your story sounds way more exciting than mine.

Penny: How did your go?

Shell Penny: (Sits on the bed) It started when I met up with Gumball in the mornings at the lockers. I told him that the school is hosting a cheerleading competition later on at 5 o'clock in the gym. I asked him if he would come and give me emotional support. He said he will be there and give all the support I needed. When it was about time for the competition, I searched for him everywhere but he was nowhere to be found. It was 4:58 and the competition was about to start and still no sign of Gumball. I could feel myself losing confidence because he wasn't there. All of a sudden, Gumball and Darwin burst through the gym doors, both of them out of breath. Gumball then runs up to me and apologized for being a bit late. Turns his mom wanted him to do lots of chores and Tobias was trying get in his way.

Doe Penny: (Sit on the bed) Why would that guy even be trying to be in Gumball's way?

Shell Penny: I don't know, anyways I forgave Gumball and he told me to do my very best. That made my confidence skyrocket. 5 o'clock came, and I was the first called to the floor. When I started I had no worries at all thanks to Gumball. When all the contestants were finished, they called out the winners. Turns out I got 2nd Place out of 15 cheerleaders. Everyone congratulate me and Gumball decided to walk me home. He was so happy that I placed and he asked if I wanted to celebrate with smoothies. He was so excited when said yes he kissed me right on the cheek. He looked so bashful and cute when he realized what he did. So I told him he missed and kissed him on lips.

Penny: Aww, it is still romantic though.

Shell Penny: Yeah me and Gumball was pretty inseparable ever since. We went on many dates and just love being together.

Penny: (Giggles) I know how you feel. (Look at Doe Penny) So what is your Gumball story.

Shell Penny: How romantic was it?

Doe Penny: ... It's kinda...umm.

Penny: Wait. At the park didn't you mentioned something about an accident?

Doe Penny: ..Yes there was a major accident that got me and Gumball together but… It hurts thinking about it.

Shell Penny: You don't need to talk about it, if you don't want to.

Doe Penny: ..No it's fine. It just..it happened so fast and so much happened, I don't even know where to start.

Penny: Try the beginning.

Doe Penny: Okay. It all started out a normal Saturday. Gumball and Darwin decided to pay me a visit. They asked if I wanted hang out together play some frisbee at the park. When we got there, we saw that Carrie, Carmen, and Teri was hanging out together and we invited them to play a game of Ultimate Frisbee. We were split into 2 teams. Me, Gumball, Darwin vs the rest. Later in the game, Darwin had the frisbee and he wanted Gumball to go long. He toss it to him but Gumball miss and the frisbee ricocheted off a tree and over the park's gate. Gumball went to go get it, but a few minutes rolled by and decided to see what was taking him so long. It turns out the frisbee got stuck in some moist cement and Gumball was trying to pull it out. I gave him a hand and helped him pull it out. The moment we got it out, we heard loud tire screeching. We looked back and we saw a red car during sharp turn and heading down our way fast with a police car chasing after it. The red car crash into a fire hydrant and start to spin out of control and it headed towards us. I suddenly realized we were in danger and on impulse I pushed Gumball out the way as quickly I could he was able to come out with a scratch but I wasn't so lucky.

Penny & Shell Penny: (Gasps)

Penny: You..You were..

Doe Penny: Yes..I was. The pain was so unbearable I became unconscious. All I could hear is Gumball shouting my name with worry.

[Silence]

Shell Penny: (Tearing up) I..I can't believe..it

Penny: (Tearing up) I'm so sorry.

Doe Penny: Thank you and it's okay, this story does have a happy ending. Do you two want to continue?

Penny: (Wipes tears) If you don't mind.

Shell Penny: (Wipes tears) Are you okay with it?

Doe Penny: I am. This part is coming from what Gumball witness. Turn out the red car was stolen by a criminal with the name of Sal Left Thumb and cops was on his trail. The cops called an ambulance and next thing I know was that I was waking up in a hospital bed with my family. When sat up I noticed something different about my physical form. I look at my body and turns out my shell was missing. I ran into the bathroom to look at my reflection and I was shocked to find out I was a Doe.

Shell Penny: So that how you lost your shell.

Doe Penny: Yes, but it wasn't really lost. It was just cracked on the side. The doctor told me that my shell saved me life and I didn't really suffered any injuries at all.

Penny: But why did you feel pain when the car hit you?

Doe Penny: I asked the doctor the same question and he said the broken shell was putting pressure on my hips. Anyways my parents told me that all of us were a family of deers in peanut shells and they really never had a reason to take off their shells. I then asked them if Gumball was okay. My dad said that he was the one who call him saying that I was in the hospital. I asked if he was here, the doctor said that him and a few others were waiting room and he offered to go get them but I stop him. I didn't want them to mock my look and I didn't want to face Gumball like this.

I was basically very insecure how I looked. I asked the doctor if he can tell them that I don't want to see them right now and I will be in the hospital for a few weeks but the doctor said that I was perfectly fine and I'm able to leave tomorrow. That's when told my dad to tell them the story, and also to tell Gumball when he was alone that I have a cousin coming to Elmore, and she will be at school Monday wanting to meet him. He questioned my request at first but he then he understood why and went to do as I asked. After a few minutes, my dad came back and told me that they are gone and Gumball got the message.

Penny: Your story so far is so much different. We both had accidents but your have so much details.

Doe Penny: Well they do have similarities. We had accidents, both our shells broke, we both had a insecurity crisis, but mines not finished yet.

Penny: Please go on.

Doe Penny: So Monday came around and was packing up for school and headed to my normal bus stop. Rocky came to pick me and he asked me who I was so was I calmed to be a cousin of Penny named Prudence Fitzgerald. He welcomed me to the bus and told me to take any seat I like. As I walking down the aisle I saw Gumball seating by himself. I asked him if could take a seat and he agreed. He then asked me was I Penny cousin and I said yes. He was very nice when he greeted me and didn't mind how I looked. And when we got to school we pretty much spent the whole day together. From classes, to lunch, to being outside with each other. It was like I was meeting him again for the first time and was the same routine everyday. After about a week, I asked him if he wanted to hang out together at the park and he agreed. When we got there we sat on the bench and we talked for while. He then asked did I know how was Penny's condition was and said she is fine. He looked so relieved and so sad when I said that and I asked him what was wrong? He told me that he really miss her and really sorry about what has happened. He said that he felt so guilty about what happened and think it was all his fault. He thought that Penny hated him and when he said that, he began cry. As he was crying, he admitted that he been in love with her for a very long time and couldn't stand the thought of her hating him. He said he really wanted to take her out on dates, be by her side when something goes wrong and tell her that she is beautiful everyday, but he couldn't because he was too much of coward. He says he regrets not doing it sooner and he will do anything to not make her hate him and do anything to see her smile. At that point, you couldn't tell how happy I was, and how much his words mean to me. I gave him a big hug with tears of joy running down my face. He then asked why was I crying and I told him because of what he said. He was confused and I told him that I wasn't who I claimed to be. He asked who was I and I made him guess by asking him who wrote a note asking "Would you be the jelly in my peanut butter sandwich?" He thought about it for a few seconds and he realized who I really was. He was so shocked and happy at the same time, he couldn't even more. I reassured him that I was Penny and he gave me a hug. As we hugged, I asked him did he really meant what he said? He said he meant it with all of his heart and then I asked him would he really do anything? He said yes and I told him to ask me out. Gumball was feeling very bold and he said these words. "Penny will you be the beautiful deer in my life?" I answered his question with a kiss on the lips and that's how me and Gumball got together.

Shell Penny: (Tearful & Joyful) Oh.. My.. Goodness!

Penny: (Tearful & Joyful) So Romantic! So heart warming!

Doe Penny: Yeah he's amazing.

Penny: (Sighs and wipe tears) I think it's clear that we all love Gumball and I think since you two are here, we should be able to share him equally until we can a find a way back to your worlds.

Shell Penny: Yes

Doe Penny: Arguments

Penny: So starting tomorrow, we would try to spend as much time with Gumball at school.

Shell Penny: (Gasp) Oh no.

Doe Penny: What wrong?

Shell Penny: Wouldn't people ask who we are?

Penny: (Gasp) Your right! And people will just keep asking and won't stop bothering us. This a problem.

…

Penny: (Points at Doe Penny)Wait! Let's just use a point from your story!

Doe Penny: What do you mean?

Penny: I mean you two could pretend to my cousins that are visiting Elmore.

Shell Penny: That's a great idea Penny!

Penny: Also we need create another name for you two. Things could get confusing with all our names being Penny.

Doe Penny: I can still stick with my cover name. Prudence Fitzgerald

Penny: That is good Prudence. It kinda got a good ring to it.

Prudence: (Looks at Shell Penny) And what about you?

Shell Penny: .. I was thinking my name should be Penelope.

Penny: You really want that name?

Penelope: Yes. My name is Penelope Fitzgerald.

Penny: Well Prudence and Penelope we have a big day tomorrow. So we better get some rest.

Prudence: Yes!

Penelope: Agreed!

[ The trio made room on the bed and got comfortable]

Penny: Goodnight Girls!

Prudence & Penelope: Goodnight!

Penny: (Thinking) (Picks up plushie) "And Goodnight to you Gumball." Turns off lamp light.

(Monday, 7:50 AM, Fitzgerald Residents)

Penny: Okay dad. You know what to do right?

Patrick: I know, they will be at school Penny.

Penny: Great! I will see you two at school.

Penelope: Yep.

Prudence: You know it.

Penny: Okay I'm off then. See ya later. (Exits house and walks to bus stop)

(Few minutes later)

Penny: (Steps on the bus) Hey Rocky.

Rocky: Hi Penny. You seem very cheerful today.

Penny: I am. (Sits next to Gumball) Hi Gumball!

Gumball: H..Hey Penny. How was everything with the others?

Penny: Very well. We got to understand each other more and told some stories.

Gumball: Seem like you all had a fun time.

Penny: Well we were all talking about you. That what made it fun.

Gumball: Wha..Me?

Penny: Yeah we exchange some stories how you are so sweet.

Gumball: (Blushing) Heh..heh wow.

(Time Lapse/ 8:30AM, Miss Simian's 1st period)

Miss Simian: Alright class before we get started with lesson we have two new guest that just arrived. Come in girls (Sips coffee)

[The class is in dead silence when they see the two girls]

Miss Simian: Go ahead and introduced yourselves or don't. I don't care either way.

Prudence: Hi my name is Prudence Fitzgerald. A Temporal student and cousin to Penny

Penelope: Hi I am Penelope Fitzgerald. I too am a cousin to Penny and a Temporal student. I hope we can get along.

Gumball: (Looks at Penny and whispers) So they're really in school with us?

Penny: (Whispers) Yes

Gumball: (Whispers) Okay. I like the names.

Miss Simian: You two find a seat and all of you turn to page 137 with the books under your desk.

 **End of Chapter**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone ChaosLover10 here. I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I didn't think moving to my new place will cause so much delay, but now I'm back ready to write new stories for your amusement but first let's continue with this story. Please Enjoy.**

(Hallways/ Lockers 9:45am)

Darwin: Dude I can't believe Penny have two cousins with exact same last name!

Gumball: Um yeah it's a real shocker.

Darwin: The thing that gets me is that one of them really looks like Penny when she had shell her on. If Penny still had her shell, they will look like identical twins. I wonder how is that possible?

Gumball: Heck if I know. Probably something about genes or something.

Darwin: Also the other on look like a deer of some kind. How do you think the relation falls in?

Gumball: It's not much of a stretch. Most people thought that Penny was a deer for the longest time, but thank to me we now know what she really is. I mean she is related to Leslie right? Her family could be full of mystery right?

Darwin: Yeah I guess so.

[Out of the corner of Darwin's eye' he see the two "new" students on the other side of the hallway lockers]

Darwin: Hey there they are. You want to say hello?

Gumball: Sure (Starts walking alongside Darwin)

Darwin: Hey new girls! (Waves)

Prudence & Penelope: Hi! (Waves back)

Darwin: I like to welcome you two to Elmore Junior High. My name is …

Penelope: Darwin Watterson right?

Darwin: ...Um yes. How do you know my…?

Prudence: Penny already told us about her friends at this school.

Darwin: Oh, well that's great! Well you two must know my brother Gumball right? (Points back at Gumball) He's Penny's Boyfriend.

Prudence: (Blushes) Oh yes we already know how Penny feels about him.

Gumball: (Chuckles and Blushes) Hope you two are having a good time here.

Penelope: Yes we are. Thank you for being thoughtful. I can tell why Penny likes you so much. Your very considerate and sweet.

Prudence: Not to mention very handsome too

Gumball: (Blush harder and nervously chuckles) Thanks.

Darwin: Well I hope you two enjoy your stay here, even though it is only temporary.

Penelope & Prudence: We will.

Penny: (Approach from behind the group) I see all of you are getting along very well. Are you girls ready to go to the library?

Prudence: Yeah we are. Hey do you guys want to join us for Study Hall?

Darwin: Yeah..well I'm about to go there, but I have a study date with Carrie, but I'm really sure that Gumball would really love to join you all. Right Gumball?

Gumball: Am I really that obvious to you man?

Darwin: Yep.

Penelope: Then it's settled. Let's get going. (Starts walking)

[The group of 5 head towards the school's library. Once there, Darwin separated to study alongside Carrie]

Darwin:(Whispers) Okay see you guys soon.

Prudence & Penelope: (Whispers) Bye (Waves)

Gumball: (Whispers) See ya later.

Penny:(Whispers) A study date huh? Darwin and Carrie must really like each other.

Gumball (Whispers) Well I mean they are dating.

Penny, Prudence, and Penelope: (Semi loud) They're Dating!?

Librarian: SSShhhh!

Gumball: …(Walks and sits at a nearby table) (Speaks quietly) Yeah you all seem very surprised.

Penny: (Sits at the table, speaks quietly) It just surprise me that they are a couple now. When did this happened?

Gumball: Sometime after our anniversary. So why are you two suprised?

Prudence: (Speaks quiety) Well back in my world. It is only a rumor that Darwin has a crush on Carrie. He didn't even ask her out yet.

Penelope: (Speaks quietly) Well the Darwin from my school is dating Tobias's sister, Rachel.

Gumball, Penny, and Prudence: (Jaws dropped) ….Tobias's..Sister?

Penelope: Yeah it's a little strange but they do make a cute couple. It really seems that our worlds really different.

Gumball: Yeah, and I wonder what else is different?

Prudence: Maybe a whole lot of things.

Penny: ...Well let's not worry about this. We need to prepare for the biology test for .

Gumball: Wait a minute. Shouldn't you two not have to take a test since you both a technically new here?

Prudence: Well in my world we currently just finish with biology but we suppose to have a test some where next week.

Penelope: And we finish our test weeks ago.

Gumball: … okay, so this should be not a problem then.

Penny: Come on then, we only have about an hour until 's.

(Time Lapse / 11:36am, 's Biology Class)

Mr. Small: Okay everyone, pencils down and pass your quizzes to the front.

[Everyone passes up their quizzes and collects all of them]

Mr. Small: Okay do I have all the quizzes?

Entire Class: Yes Mr. Small.

Mr. Small: Good. You all will receive your grades tomorrow. (Places quizzes in his desk drawers) Now that's out of the way, I have some big news for you all. The annual biology fair is coming this Saturday afternoon, and you all will get to pick any topic you want.

Banana Joe: (Raises hand) Any topic?!

Mr. Small: Yes Banana Joe anything as long it on biology or the science of life. From the biggest blue whale to the smallest bacteria. From the largest tree to the tiniest clover leaves. You all have the opportunity to let your young minds express themselves when it comes to everything in nature. Also to give you all more news. All of you will have the chance to work in groups with anyone, but only 4 in a group.

Entire Class: (Cheers)!

Mr. Small: Okay, okay settle down.

[Suddenly the intercom comes on with Principal Brown]

Principal Brown: Mr. Small your van is being towed due to irregular parking again your van is being towed.

Mr. Small:(Panics) Janice !. Umm. okay class go ahead and pick your groups and switch classes! Ill will be back later! (Run out the classroom and shouts) Janice! Janice!..

Penelope: What was that all about?

Darwin: Mr. Small sometimes forgets his morning cup of coffee and his judgement become questionable.

Gumball: Sometime if we are lucky, he fall asleep for the whole class and let us watch a movie. So anyway, Darwin do you have any ideas for our team?

Darwin: Our team? Gumball don't you remember what I said last week or so?

Gumball: Remember what?

Darwin: (Sighs and Facepalms) Man I should have already seen this coming. I told you that if there was another project coming up, I would like to try something new than our usually team up and have Banana Joe, Clayton and Bobert as teammates.

Gumball: I don't remember any of that.

Darwin: Dude you was on the couch playing Tales of Zelmore. I walked up to you and said "Hey Gumball is it cool that if we get change our tag team style just for once and work with different people." , and you said "Stupid Hog King Just Wait Until I Get The Savage Divine Sword! Oh what Darwin ?! Yeah Yeah Whateve- Aw Man- Now He's Throwing His Destruction Spear At Me!

Gumball: Okay I remember me playing on the couch but I thought you was just asking to go someone's house or something. Everything is kinda a blur.

Darwin: How? You was trying to beat the Hog King and I was right beside you when I asked.

Gumball: Dude that guy was really hard. I had to put all my focus on to him to stand a slight chance, and I could have got the Savage Divine Sword, I would have turn that hog into crisp bacon! Also if you work other people who am I supposed to work with?

Penny: Don't worry Gumball. I wouldn't mind if you join with me and I'm sure that "My Cousin" wouldn't either. Right Girls?

Penelope: Yeah Gumball.

Prudence: Join us please.

Gumball: (Blush a little) Um Sure. I'll join.

Darwin: See Gumball ? Everything okay now.

Gumball:(Grunts) …Mn Yeah I know.

Darwin: Well I'm gonna gather my group together, I'll see you all later. (Walks off)

Gumball: Okay see ya.

All: Pennys: (Waves)

Gumball: So you lovely ladies have any ideas you all want to toss out?

Prudence: We could do life cycle of trees

Penny: Maybe the function of animal cells?

Penelope: How about the food chain?

Gumball: Woah okay. How about we make a lis….(See someone coming)

Tobias:(Appears behinds Prudence and Penelope) Hello Ladies!

Penelope: Umm hi?

Prudence: ….

Tobias: You ladies looking for a new work partner?

Prudence: Umm No!

Tobias: Oh come on. Why don't you ladies stop working with that guy and start working with (Flexing and Points to himself) "This Guy!"

Gumball: (Irritated) Tobias? What do you think you're doing?

Tobias: I'm sealing the deal with the new girls bro. What else?

Gumball: (Sternly) I need to stop that right now!

Tobias: Why? I'm just giving the newbies the chance to work with the Great Tobias Wilson. Isn't that right ladies? (Puts hands on Penelope's and Prudence's shoulder)

Gumball: (Angry and growls) Tobias!

[In that moment, Prudence and Penelope suddenly nodded at each other and both of them grabbed a textbook and hit Tobias in the face, knocking him out]

Penny: Nice.(Gives a thumbs up and turns to Gumball) Gumball? Are you okay?

Gumball: (Takes a deep breath and calms down) ….Yeah I'm fine. It's great you two did that. He really ticks me off alot.

Penny: You're not only one. He consistently hit on all the girls, thinking that we all like his flirting.

Gumball: Then he gets his just desserts.

Penelope: He never gonna have a girlfriend if he keeps this up.

Prudence: Nope…(looks at Tobias's unconscious body) but should we just leave him like that?

Gumball: (Looks at Tobias)...(Sign) No. Hang on I got him. (Gets up and starts to drags Tobias to a desk and place him in his seat) Aw man. This guy really needs to buy new sweatbands...There. (Walks back to his group) If we are lucky he will be knocked for the whole day.

Penelope: Let's hope we are. So what was you saying before Gumball?

Gumball: (Thinks for a moment) Hmmm..Oh right. How about we make a list about what do you all want to do, then we should see if can do a common topic we all can agree on.

Penny: That sound good.

Prudence: Not bad of an idea Gumball.

Penelope: And when we have plenty of ideas on the list, I think we should come to an agreement later in the day. What do you say?

Prudence: I'm okay with it.

Penny: Me too.

Gumball: Same here.

Penelope: Okay then, Hey Gumball can you get a piece of paper for us please?

Gumball: Sure. ( Pulls out blank paper and a pencil) Okay ready when you all are.

(Time Lapse/ 12:20pm School's cafeteria)

[Gumball is sitting at a table along with some other people eating there lunch, while on the other side Penny, Prudence and Penelope are sitting on the other side of the cafeteria talking with most of the girls. ]

Gumball: (Stares at all 3 Pennys from the distance) (Thinking) "It is so great having multiple Penny's here. They all are getting along, They all have the same personality, and it seems that they don't have a problem sharing me. Aw man this is a dream come true."

Darwin: Hey Gumball. Gumball? Yo Gumball?!

Gumball: (Snap out of it) Huh?! What?! Oh Hey Darwin.

Darwin: Thinking of Penny again, I'm assuming.

Gumball: ..What is it that obvious?

Darwin: Your eyes turn to hearts every time you do bro.

Gumball: What?! I thought I fix that!

Darwin: Nope still there. Anyways how is your group coming along?

Gumball: It is going great! We are creating a list of possible projects to do. How about yours?

Darwin: Good. Bobert already found a project for me, Clayton, and Banana joe can agree on. We are doing ours on the anatomy of a Blue Whale.

Gumball: Blue whale?

Darwin: Yeah, Bobert already gave us all the information we need on the anatomy part. Now we just have to make a model of it, and we are done. He already gave me list of materials to buy to make the best model. (Pulls of list from his shoe) I just hope all of this don't cost so much.

Gumball: Looks like you're sure to get an A on this project.

Darwin: So how is it working with Penny and her cousins?

Gumball: (Sighs heavenly and stares back at the girls) It feels like I'm in a dream and I don't want to wake up.

Darwin: Gumball?...(Clap his fins) DUDE!

Gumball: (Snaps out of it) Huh?! What the… It happened again didn't it?

Darwin: Yep.

Gumball: (Grunts)

Darwin: By the way have you notice that Penny and her cousins kinda have lots of similarities.

Gumball: What are talking about?

Darwin: Well they are not be the same in appearance but they sound the same, they act the same, and like I said earlier, Penelope looks like Penny with her shell on, and not to mention they are wearing the same shoes. I wonder if they are really cousins?

Gumball: ( Nervously) Don't be silly dude. I think it is your imagination. Penny told that me that they are very very close. I mean, I hear some people say we act like each other sometimes.

Darwin: ...Hmm I guess that true.

Gumball: Anyway don't worry about it anymore. The bell is about to ring anyways. (Picks up lunch tray and head towards the tray return)

Darwin: I guess you're right. ( Picks tray and follows Gumball)

(Time Lapse/ 3:30pm School entrance/ exit)

RRrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnggggg!

Gumball: (Steps out of the doors) Ah finally school is over.

Darwin: (Follows Gumball) Well until P.E, it seemed like you actually liked most of the day.

Gumball: (Stops on the sidewalk) Hey having coach run 3 laps, do sit ups and gymnastics was a day ruiner for me, and as always Jamie kicked our butts in all of them.

Darwin: Well maybe if you worked out some, your butt wouldn't get kicked as much. (Spots his project group) Hey I'll see you at home, my group is going into town to get some things for our project.

Gumball: Okay just don't be long though. We agreed to play Suburban Karate Masters later tonight.

Darwin: Don't worry I'll be home around 6:30. So try and find something to do until then. See ya. (Leaves)

Gumball: (Thinking) "Well I guess I'll just head home."

[Gumball starts to walk but he soon stopped the moment a familiar voice call him out]

Penny: Hey Gumball, Wait up! (Catches up to Gunball, Followed by Prudence, Penelope)

Gumball: (Love struck) Oh Hi Penny, Penny, and Penny. How are you all?

Penelope: I'm fine

Penny: I'm good

Prudence: Same here. Thanks for asking.

Gumball: So did you girls need something?

Penny: Well Me,Myself and I think that we should walk home and discuss the project with you. Is that ok?

Gumball: Oh most Definitely. That would be great.

Prudence: Let's go then.

Gumball: Yeah right. (Continues walking) So have all you thought of a topic we all came agree on?

Penelope: We did. We think we should do the project on ...

[Suddenly the ground starts rumbling and the entire group falls down and hears loud stomping noise]

Hector: Oh sorry guys.

Penny: Hector? Oh it's okay. I thought you lived on the mountain side of town?

Hector: I do. I just need to ask Gumball something.

Gumball: (Gets up) Okay shoot. What is it?

Hector: Well, did anything strange happen to you this past weekend?

Gumball: Umm, what do you mean by strange?

Hector: Well, did something that seemed magical happen to you?

Gumball: (Blush a little)..Weelll. Not me exactly, but it was the greatest magical thing that could happen ever.

Hector: Well in that case. My mom could help you if this is too serious?

Gumball: ..I..umm..I..

Penny: What's wrong Gumball?

Gumball: Well..it just..I

Penny: Just what?

Gumball: It's just that …You know what just forget about it. Hector can your mom really help?

Hector: I'm pretty sure about it.

Gumball: Well can you get us to her?

Hector: Yes I can. (Lowers his left hand)

Gumball: (Hopes on, turns and extends his hand) Hope on girls

[Gumball grabbed each Penny's hand and helps them onto Hector's hand]

Gumball: Let's go Hector.

Hector: Alright. Hold on. (Starts walking to the Mountain)

Penelope: Hey Gumball?

Gumball: Yes?

Penelope: What happened back there?

Gumball: ...I guess I'll tell you all later.

[ After a couple of minutes, Hector reach the mountain side and started to climb to his cave]

Hector: Mom I'm home.

Mrs. Jötunheim: (Stirring giant pot) Oh hi sweetie. How was your day at school?

Hector: Good

Mrs. Jötunheim: Well that's nice. Go wash up soon because I'm cooking Lamb Chops later on.

Hector: Okay but I hope you don't if mind if I brought over A few guests. (Place hand down)

Gumball: Hi Mrs. Jötunheim (Waves)

Mrs. Jötunheim: (Sign) Watterson. What craziness do you get yourself into this time?

Gumball: ...Wow it seems like you were expecting me or something?

Mrs. Jötunheim: You can say something like that. So what happened to you that don't make sense? And I'm guessing it has something to do with these lovely girls right here? (Walks ups to Penny and greets her) Hi I'm Mrs. Jötunheim, Hector's mother. Who might you 3 be?

Penny: Hello I'm Penny Fitzgerald.

Prudence: You can call me Prudence.

Penelope: And I'm Penelope

Mrs. Jötunheim: Nice to meet you all. (Turns back to Gumball) Ok Watterson What happened.

Gumball: ..(Sighs) Well it is kinda a long story. It all started after I took Penny to the carnival…

(One long explanation later)

Gumball: … To sum it up. Prudence and Penelope are Pennys from different worlds.

Mrs. Jötunheim: Wow that is an interesting tell.

Gumball: Yeah. So do you know what happened that caused this?

Mrs. Jötunheim: It was most likely caused by the rare cosmic event the night before your date.

Gumball: What cosmic event?

Hector: It was the event were 2 Hypervelocity stars was circling each with great speed.

Gumball: Hyper- what?

Mrs. Jötunheim: Do worry about kid. Let's just say what took place that night effected you little girlfriend or should I say "Girlfriends" the night after.

Gumball: O..kay.

Penelope: So is there a way for us to get back to our worlds?

Mrs. Jötunheim: Since this was a very rare event the possibility for another one happening are in a couple of hundred years.

Prudence: (Sad tone)..So we' stuck here?

Penelope: (Sad Tone) I can't believe it. We..We can't get back? (Tears forming)

Mrs. Jötunheim: Woah girls! Don't flood my cave yet, I just moped. A couple of hundred years is what I would say, if the conditions wasn't so perfect.

Penny: What do you mean perfect?

Mrs. Jötunheim: Well the two stars were actually meant to crash into each other and turn to star dust but they didn't. They circled each other and gain more tremendous speed than they originally had. And to put the Icing on the cake. I looked into my crystal ball that night to see the fate of those stars and it turns out both of them are heading towards a black hole that will swing them back around to the other star. So other in other words the event that caused this mess will happen again and probably be the ticket to fix it.

Penelope:(Wipe away tears) So there's a chance for us going home?

Mrs. Jötunheim: Yes but remember that I said probably. These rare events do not just a occur at a daily bases. I will have to check crystal ball to insure that the same thing will happen.

Prudence: Well it definitely gives us a shot. So Mrs. Jötunheim do you know when there will be a chance to go home?

Mrs. Jötunheim: Not yet my crystal ball can only see so far in the future. Me seeing the stars coming back was just barely seeable. So I would need a day or two to actually have a proper prediction. But I will still do my best to see as much as possible.

Gumball: Mrs. Jötunheim, I can't thank you enough for this.

Mrs. Jötunheim: Nah. Don't sweat it kid. I been dealing with paranormal activity like this ever since I was a teen.

Penelope: Still we all like to give you thanks for helping us.

Mrs. Jötunheim: No problem. Now would you all like to stay for some lamb chops?They are going to be fresh. (Points)

[The group see a herd of lambs in a wooden fence. ]

Gumball: (Disturbed) Umm no thanks, actually we have to get back and discuss our project. (Turns to Hector) So Hector can you…?

[Wind up music box starts to play]

Hector: (Yawns) Nap time. ( Fall on the floor and goes to sleep)

Gumball: ...Never mind. Mrs. Jötunheim think we can use some of your brooms?

Mrs: Jötunheim: Eh sorry kid. I accidentally switch out my witch brooms with some else's regular brooms. Now I don't know where they are.

[In the background. Another cleaning lady is flying uncontrollably over Elmore with a broom in her hands. The group doesn't notice though.]

Gumball: (Inhales sharply and sighs) ..Well it looks we are taking the long route. Again Mrs. Jötunheim. Thank you for helping us out.

Mrs. Jötunheim: Yeah Yeah. No sweat.

Penny: Gumball let's get going. I haven't even told my dad that it will be awhile before I return home. You know how he is when I'm gone for a long time.

Gumball: Oh shoot! You're right, we got to book it! It takes me and Darwin an entire hour to get back home!

Penny: Then let's go! (Dashes towards the exit)

Gumball: (Follows Penny and the rest) Right behind you. See you later Mrs. Jötunheim. (Waves and leaves cave)

Mrs. Jötunheim: (Waves) ...I swear that kid always get himself in a random mess.

(40 minutes later/In front of Fitzgerald residence)

Gumball: (Tired and pants) Aww man..I really..got to..join a gym.

Penny: (Tried) What are you talking about Gumball? You just had a long jog from the mountains to here without stopping.

Gumball: (Still tired) Only because..Me and Darwin.. Are constantly running around.. When we get into situations.

Prudence: Well those situations really improved your stamina.

Gumball: Yeah I guess you can say that.

Penny: So do we all agree what our project is on?

Penelope: Yeah it will be on Unicellular Microorganism, but Gumball isn't there is something you need to say?

Gumball: What do you mean?

Penelope: I mean you was kinda acting a little strange when talking to Hector earlier. Why is that?

Gumball: (Takes deep breath and sighs) ...Alright.. The thing is..that I really..really…

Penelope: Really what?

Gumball: I really really enjoy having all you Pennys here with me. It feels like a dream come true really, but..I know you girls will go back to your world one day, but I just had a thought about ... What if you stayed here.. (saddened tone) but how you two reacted in the cave made me realized that I was thinking very selfishly and I feel so bad for it. (Turns away)

[Moment of awkward silence passes and Gumball suddenly feels something holding his body tight]

Penelope: (Hugging Gumball) You shouldn't feel bad Gumball.

Prudence: (Also Hugging Gumball) To be truly honest. I feel a little skeptical about going home and leaving this world and staying here.

Gumball: R..really?

Prudence: Yeah, but you know I can't. You know why?

Gumball: Because of all the people you'll leave behind?

Prudence: Actually it's what person I'll leave behind.

Gumball: Who?

Prudence & Penelope: You Silly!

Gumball: (Blushes) M..Me?!

Penelope: Gumball, do you think you're the only Gumball that wants more than one us.

Gumball: ..No.

Prudence: Both of us wants to get back to our own Gumball, and I really don't think it is fair if you are the only Gumball with 3 of us and the other have none. Don't you agree?

Penelope: It's especially not fair to her (Points to Penny).

Gumball: (Stares at Penny)...

Penny: Me?

Penelope: She is the Penny you fell in love with. Not us, we are just visitors from a different worlds.

Prudence: We have our own Gumball we love, and we have our own personal stories, and right now you have a story with your Penny.

Gumball: ...Excuse me ladies. ( Exits the group hug and walks toward Penny) They are right. I have a story with you and it is far from finished.

Penny: ..Gumball you don't have to…

Gumball: Especially when there are reminders that I play a key role. (Points to

Silver intertwined heart necklace Penny is wearing)

Penny: (Tears forming) Gumball…

Gumball: (Holds Penny's hands) I'm sorry that if I was not paying much attention to you. It just I enjoy being with you so much I probably thought if I had more of you it would increase my enjoyment,... but that was a selfish thought. I only need one true Penny in my life.

Penny: (Cries tears of joy and hugs Gumball) It's okay..(sniff) It really is..(sniff) I don't feel jealous at all..This just shows me how you are will to take care of me not matter what form I have.

[ The hug lasted about 30 seconds and Gumball wipes away Penny tears and breaks the hug]

Gumball: (Turns back to Prudence and Penelope) What about you two? I don't want you girls to feel left out.

Penelope: It okay just being next to you is enough.

Gumball: I don't think it will be enough. No matter what, you all are still Penny and I want to spend time you all.

Prudence: Well if you feel so strongly about this. What do you suggest?

Gumball: (Thinking) …..How about we separate the project into 3 Individual parts and you 3 will have a part that will be worked on a different day and I will be helping that Penny on that day.

Penny: Are suggesting a project date?

Gumball: Something like that. Is this a bad idea?

Penny: No I like it.

Penelope: Me too.

Prudence: Same here.

Gumball: (Excited) Well Great! We should get started tomorrow then.

Penny: Yeah we should. The project will be due Saturday. We should be ready by Friday.

Gumball: Well I guess we are all in agreement?

All Pennys: It's a Date!

Gumball: (Blushes) Well I guess I'll see you all at school tomorrow.

Prudence: You will.

Gumball: Well i'll be going I don't want your dad getting mad. I'll see all of you tomorrow. (Starts heading off)

All Penny: Bye (waves)...

[In Penny's pov Gumball is practically skipping home with a smile on his face and turns a street corner]

Penny: (Sighs heavenly) He still pretty awesome

Prudence & Penelope: We agreed.

 **End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone it's ChaosLover10. So sorry I couldn't upload anything in the past few month but now I have more time to focus on this story. Anyways I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

(Tuesday, 3:30pm, School's entrance/exit)

Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnggggg

Gumball: (Exiting the building) …. Sooner or later he gonna get those colors knocked right off of him if he don't learn.

Darwin: Well he did get what was coming him. I mean he was flexing at every girl coming from cheerleading practices.

Gumball: It was still funny that he accidentally caught the ball and the jocks tackled him

Darwin: (Laughs) Yeah that was priceless. Anyways I gotta go.

Gumball: Where are you off to? Still completing your project?

Darwin: Actually we got that done yesterday.

Gumball: What?!

Darwin: It's Bobert man. He is fast when it comes to projects. I'm actually meet up with Carrie to get a bite to eat.

Gumbal: You sure that's a great idea?

Darwin: Don't worry. (Starts Walking) She has been in good control of herself lately.

Gumball: Alright dude. I have plans with Penny myself. In fact I'm gonna busy all week. So tell mom that I'll be working kinda late this week.

Darwin: Alright. Just don't do any stupid. (Mummers loudly) If you can help it.

Gumball: (Shouts) What was that?!

Darwin: (Waves) Bye Gumball!

Gumball: ( Slightly Annoyed) grr…

[Suddenly Gumball feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns to see Penelope smiling along with Penny and Prudence behind her]

Gumball: Oh hey Pennys.

Penelope: (Chuckles) Hey Gumball

Penny & Prudence: Hi

Penelope: Gumball we discussed how we going to split the project up working to Friday.

Gumball: Really? Awesome! So who's doing what?

Prudence: We split it into 3 main parts. The Information, The project stage , and the project itself.

Gumball: But that's only 3 parts. Do I have something to do?

Penny: Yes, you are actually going to be helping us with each part.

Prudence: This way it will be more fair and you can have most the day with the each us. Just like you wanted.

Gumball: (Slightly Blushes) That really sound great. So which one of you does what?

Penny: Well first we need to get the necessary information for what we gonna do. And Penelope volunteered for doing that.

Gumball: Well that's alright if you two agree on it?

Penny: We do.

Prudence: It's fine.

Penelope: (Begins to pull on his arm) Come on Gumball. The local library is just a few blocks down.

Gumball: (Walks off) Alright Alright. Well I'll see you girls later then.

Penny & Prudence: (Waves) Bye.

(17 minutes later, Elmore's Community Library)

Gumball: (Enters Library) And after we destroyed the hat. Everything went back to normal.

Penelope: Wow you must had worst luck ever or something.

Librarian: (Whispers loudly) Quiet in the library please.

Penelope: (Whispers loudly) Sorry

Gumball: (Whispers) There are tons of books here. How are we supposed what we need?

Penelope (Whispers) Easy. We just go on the computer for a book finder.

Gumball: (Whispers) Oh.

Penelope: (Whispers) Honestly Gumball. It's like you haven't stepped into this library before.

Gumball: (Whispers) That's because I haven't.

Penelope: (Blankly stares)….

Gumball: (Whispers) What? I'm not much of a reader. I even forgot that this library even exist.

Penelope: (Sighs) Oh Gumball… Come on the computers should be in the back. (Walks off)

[After finding a computer, Gumball and Penelope notices that they need a library card to have access to the computer]

Gumball: You have one on you?

Penelope: Yes. Penny gave me hers. You should get yourself card. You'll never know if you need to find anything important.

Gumball: I'm pretty sure that what the internet is for.

Penelope: The internet is not always the best option all the time Gumball.

Gumball: ….Oh yeah. The internet is a real jerk. I should have pulled that plug!

Penelope: Wait What?!

Gumball: Nothing to worry about it. Anyways you found anything yet?

Penelope: Umm..Yes. Here's some in Section 12-5 in the biology section. Can you get for me please?

Gumball: Fine. Is there a name for it?

Penelope: Just grab some on Multicellular organisms and Protozoans. It's say they are noticeable

Gumball: Alright.

[ Sometime later, Gumball comes back with 4 books in his and place them on the table]

Gumball: Sorry it took a while. I had to find a letter these.

Penelope: It's fine Gumball. Anything will do. I have to read and put it on a word document and print it. So that's why I couldn't help.

Gumball: It's fine. Anything I can do to help?

Penelope: Well can you take some good notes on facts on the protozoans.

Gumball: Yeah I can do that.

Penelope: Thanks.

[ 20 minutes later ]

Gumball: ...Here you go..(Hands out paper while grunting in pain)

Penelope: (Concern) Are you alright Gumball?

Gumball: Yeah..It's just these big book give me a major headache.

Penelope: Come on Gumball. It can't be that bad.

Gumball: Well believe it or not. My brain actually gave up just trying to read.

Penelope: I find that really hard to believe.

Gumball: Well it did happened with me trying to get smarter. Lucky everything work out that day.

Penelope: (Laughs) Jeez Gumball what do you get yourself into?

Gumball: Things that I don't understand. Lets just leave it at that.

Penelope: (Laughs)

Gumball: Alright Alright. You had your laughs. Don't rub it in now.

Penelope: Hehe. Sorry. I would have thought you be use to all the random things that happens to you.

Gumball: You would think that by now but nope. It's get more crazy the next time around.

Penelope: I believe you. Okay I'm done with the papers. Now I got to print them.

Gumball: Really. I thought we be here alot longer.

Penelope: No I'm a pretty fast typer. It only takes me about 20 minutes to work on 3 papers.

Gumball: 3 of them?! That would take me days.

Penelope: (Giggles) Okay let's go.

[Gumball and Penelope retrieved the papers and exits out of the Library]

Gumball: Well I'm glad that part is done.

Penelope: Seemed like you didn't like much.

Gumball: No it's not that. I really enjoyed spending you.

Penelope: (Blushes) You did?

Gumball: Yeah. I mean you are still Penny. I would have like it no matter what. It's just I have something else planned.

Penelope: Oh what you had in mind?

Gumball: It's kinda a surprise…(faces away) and it's kinda out of town and..kinda far. Are you willing to come with me.

Penelope: (Holds his arm) Of course I am.

Gumball: (Blushes) Alright then. It's really not that far but still.

Penelope: Lead the way.

[25 minutes later. Gumball and Penelope are climbing on a hilltop with surrounding tree]

Gumball: Here we are.

Penelope: Where are we Gumball?

Gumball: The Hill range right outside of town.

Penelope: So why this place?

Gumball: Well.. Turn around close your eyes and count to 30

Penelope: Ok..ay. 1..2..3..4..5..6..

[As she counting. Penelope hears some rustling noise but doesn't turn back]

Penelope: 24..25..26..27..28..29..30. (Turn around) Alright what so…

[Penelope turns to see a small picnic set up and Gumball patting the blanket for her to sit down]

Penelope: Oh wow. You planned this

Gumball: Yeah. Just a little thing I want to do. All I really make is some sandwiches though. I hope you don't mind.

Penelope: (Sits on blanket) It's fine Gumball. I just enjoy being with you.

Gumball: Well help yourself. I hope you like it.

Penelope: (Takes a bite out of chicken sandwich) Oh it's good.

Gumball: Good to know.

[After a few minutes. Gumball and Penelope finished their sandwiches]

Penelope: That was delicious Gumball.

Gumball: Glad you liked it.

Penelope: I really enjoyed this time with you.

Gumball: Well there is one last thing. (Stands and holds out hand)

Penelope: (Holds his hand)

[Gumball leads Penelope to a spacious opening to see the sunset over Elmore]

Penelope: Wow Gumball it's so beautiful.

Gumball: Yeah it is great...Penelope?

Penelope: Yes.

Gumball: Have I took you on any dates like this back in your world?

Penelope: Of course you have. But none like this. Why you ask?

Gumball: Well have any of them seem to be overboard at all?

Penelope: None that I know of. Is something wrong Gumball?

Gumball: No it's just that..well..(sighs) If your Gumball is anything like me. I think he will go over the top in being romantic. So much so that he will make mistakes that are drastic.

Penelope: Gumball?

Gumball: Have you seen the necklace around Penny?

Penelope: Yes I have.

Gumball: It's considered a present after something serious happened between us.

Penelope: What's this about Gumball?

Gumball: Penny. It's about you Penny.

Penelope: Me?

Gumball: Yes...(Takes deep breath) Penny I'll admit that I am not the brightest person around. In this world or yours or in any other world. But the mistakes I do with you is not to hurt you, but to show how much I love and care for you.

Penelope: (Blushes) Gumball..

Gumball: One day back in your world, I would make a mistake that might cause a fight...But when that happens I want you to know that I or he will do everything in the world to make it right.

Penelope: (Tears forming) I know you will

Gumball: (Steps closer) Just remember that in this world or the next. Gumball Watterson will alway try his hardest for you.

Penelope: I will. (Hugs Gumball)

Gumball: (Hugs back) That great to know….It gonna get dark soon we should head back.

Penelope: Can we do one more before we go?

Gumball: Um yeah what?

Penelope: This. (Pulls him close)

[Gumball is taken aback when Penelope suddenly kisses him on the lips. He relaxes once he knew what was going on]

(Time Lapse/ 5:50pm, Fitzgerald resistance)

Gumball: It was nice getting to spend with you Penny. Or should I say Penelope.

Penelope: I had fun with you too.

Gumball: Keep this a secret from the other. I have plans for them and I want to surprise them.

Penelope: My lips are sealed.

Gumball:(Blushes) Well Good night Penelope. (Kisses her on the cheek)

Penelope:(Blushes) Good night Gumball. (Heads inside)

Prudence: Looks who back.

Penny: How was your date?

Penelope: Heavenly

 **End of Chapter**


End file.
